New life draws its first breath
by Lynn S 09
Summary: There is nothing more painful than losing those you love, unfortunately for Lucina, she lived it again and now, not only did she see her father being disintegrated by those rays, but she also saw Lady Palutena, her beloved. (Palutena x Lucina) (One-Shot) (Spanish)


_**Super Smash Brothers Ultimate PV**_

 **When I saw that Lady Palutena stayed behind to try to save them, I screamed ;_;**

 **"OH NO, LADY PALUTENA NOOOO" was what I said, and in my mind, a scene was planned**

 **A scene where Lucina saw how Lady Palutena was unpainted, and consequently, she too, so I wrote this after seeing the trailer many times**

 **Here, both are girlfriends from years ago, it could be three years or more after roomies (or as you like reader)**

 **I listened to the song in three versions, Japanese, English and Spanish (cover by Unnkos Channel), so I added a few lines of the song!**

 **Also, in one part they showed the spirit of Lucina, being from Xenoblade, it gives her strength and the character that you use (apparently) against her, is Samus.**

 **You'll see why this detail c:**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Lucina**

Te encontrabas sumamente nerviosa, podías sentir las miradas de tus amados padres, pero sabías que nadie de ustedes tenía que hablar, al menos no aún, además de que, si los mirabas a los ojos a ambos, tu nerviosismo sería _peor_.

Suspiraste intentando no pensar en ello.

Cuentan los veteranos, que hace más de diez años, en este mundo pasó una gran guerra. Una en la cual los villanos de cada mundo se aliaron—o al menos casi fue así—, con Master Hand, para que todos los Smashers restantes entraran en modo _trofeo_.

 _Una vez entrabas en ese modo, no podías hacer nada más que esperar que alguien tocara la parte dorada._

Algo que no sabían Ganondorf o Bowser, fue que el creador de ese universo estaba siendo manipulado por una fuerza mayor, donde en un momento totalmente desprevenidos, donde no sabían que era o _cual_ era su origen, los convirtió en trofeos a la mayoría, salvándose solamente Kirby, King Dedede, Luigi y Ness.

En el momento decisivo, el señor Sonic fue una gran pieza clave para el éxito.

Dejando de lado aquella gloriosa batalla, te enfocas en tu puesto, siendo parte de la retaguardia mientas seguías al grupo líder y estos mismos se detuvieron luego de unos minutos más, llegando al final del suelo, mostrando un gran océano con un hermoso atardecer.

 _ **Colours weave into a spire of flame**_

Miras hacia tu alrededor, notando que muchos parecían agotados, luego que caminar por aproximadamente una semana, sino fuera por las arduas caminatas por todo Ylisse y demás, estarías igual que ellos.

 _Todo esto era una consecuencia de que Master Hand y Crazy Hand hubieran desaparecido._

El señor Fox les mencionó que podría tratarse de algo similar con Tabuu, con la orden de levantarse en armas todos por igual, había una gran revuelta de emociones en tu interior, muerdes tu labio inferior por un segundo.

 _Lo que más te preocupaba, era el hecho de que tu amaba diosa y novia estaba en el grupo líder, incluso si no te había gustado la idea cuando la mencionó, la respetaste._

El solo recordarlo, ocasionó que apretarás con más fuerza el mango de la falchion.

 _Ambas estaban acostadas en el sillón de tu habitación, tú descansando en la unión de su clavícula con su cuello, y abrazando a tu novia encima de ella, te acariciaba con mucha calma tu largo cabello, comenzabas a sentirte adormilada y tan mimada, pero no dirías algo al respecto._

" _A veces siento que eres como un lindo y pequeño gatito, Lucy." Escuchas su voz con gracia en ella, no te molestas en contestar, disfrutando cada mimo de ella. "Aunque al principio eras algo recia sobre las muestras de afecto, ahora solo quieres que estemos acurrucadas en un sillón mientas te acaricio el cabello."_

" _Me gusta que me mimes…" murmuras apenas, ganándote un 'aww' por parte de Palutena. "Se siente bien cuando lo haces."_

 _La diosa toma tu rostro, levantándolo lo suficiente para poderte ver a los ojos. "Y yo amo mimarte, incluso cuando te avergüenzas por ello."_

 _Sin darte tiempo para contestar algo, te da un beso rápido, riendo en tanto decidió a darte más besos mariposas por todo el rostro, cierras los ojos disfrutando de cada uno de ellos, incluso si sabías que te avergonzaba cada vez que hacía aquello._

 _Y por último, te besó de nuevo en los labios, durando más tiempo, siendo demasiado tierna que sentías que tu corazón explotaría por todo el amor que le tenías._

" _Me encanta estar contigo, porque te amo Lucy." Te mencionó luego de separarse lentamente de ti, acariciando tus mejillas, abres los ojos para encontrarte con su mirada llena de amor y adoración._

" _Yo también te amo, Palu." Respondes con una sonrisa, tomando sus manos y besándolas. "Daría mi vida por completo para asegurar que estés bien, incluso si solo soy una simple mortal a tu lado."_

" _Aww, basta cariño, me estas avergonzando." En sus mejillas, se notaba el sonrojo que nació por tus palabras, te sentías orgullosa de ello. "Pero, también daría mi vida para mantenerte a salvo, eres una persona muy valiosa e importante para mí, al igual que mis ángeles."_

 _Antes de poder contestar a su declaración, se escucharon unos toques en la puerta de tu habitación._

 _Con el ceño fruncido, abandonas la calidez de tu novia, yendo hacía el sonido, una vez ahí abres la puerta, encontrándote con el Gran Héroe._

" _¿S-Señor M-Marth?" tartamudeas bajo la impresión de verlo ahí, con una mirada seria, eso te puso aún más nerviosa. "¿O-Ocurrió algo, señor Marth?"_

 _Él se dio cuenta que su mirada te ponía peor, así que suspiró, dándote ahora la amable sonrisa de siempre. "Perdona por interrumpir sin avisar, pero necesito hablar con ustedes, tengo entendido que Lady Palutena también está aquí."_

" _Escuche mi nombre," Preguntó antes tu novia, quien ahora estaba detrás de ti. "¿sucedió algo malo, señor Marth?"_

" _Sí, y es posible que se trate de que algo muy malo se avecine, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó hace años." Ahí tú podías ver de nuevo esa cara de gran seriedad. "Master Hand y Crazy Hand desaparecieron."_

" _¿Cómo la historia de Tabuu…?" Te sorprende que él asintiera, eso realmente decía que era una gran y terrible noticia para todos. "Oh por Naga."_

 _ **Tenías el terrible presentimiento de que algo pasaría con Palutena.**_

" _Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan hasta el momento?" Miras hacía tu novia, ella ahora tenía los brazos cruzados y mirando seriamente a Marth._

" _El plan es que, quienes estamos más experimentados, iremos en el grupo líder." El príncipe de Altea dijo. "Pero, se mencionó que necesitaríamos a la Diosa de la Luz en ese grupo."_

 _ **Ese era el presentimiento que tuvo.**_

" _No tengo problemas con ello, sería un gran honor para mí ser considerada por ustedes, los veteranos." Sin querer escuchar más, te alejaste de ambos, sentándote en tu cama, tomando con fuerza las sabanas._

' _Eso significaría que, no estaría cerca de ella para protegerla.'_

 _ **No querías que pasara lo mismo que con tus padres en tu línea temporal, ambos los perdiste sin poderlos ayudar.**_

 _Estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos y recuerdos que no sentiste cuando tu novia estaba parada delante de ti._

" _Sé que estás enojada, lo sé porque cuando eso pasa, sueles sentarte aquí e ignorar lo que pasa a tu alrededor." Su voz se escucha, era lenta y comprensiva, ablandando un poco tu mal humor. "Pero también sé que sabes que esto será necesario."_

 _Asientes de mala gana, ganándote un suspiro de su parte._

" _Cariño," La miras luego de que te llamara por ese apodo, ella se inclino lo suficiente para estar a tu altura y abriéndote los brazos, sin dudar te lanzaste a ellos, cayendo ella de sentón en el suelo. "No tienes que ser tan pesimista, ambas estaremos bien, te lo prometo."_

 _No mencionas nada, solo te aferras de ella como si fuera la ultima vez que la tendrías contigo, ella hace lo mismo contigo._

" _Recuerda que, en donde sea que estés, te cuidaré y te amaré siempre."_

"… _yo también, te amo Palu."_

" _Te amo, Lucy."_

El grito del señor Fox te despierta de tu recuerdo, mirando ahora hacía lo que tenían todos adelante, por alguna extraña razón, no había solamente un _Master Hand_ o un _Crazy Hand_ , no, ahora había tantos que no eras capaz de contarlos.

Lo que sea que era _esa cosa_ en medio de tantos Masters Hands, lo enfrentarían justo ahora.

Desenfundas tu falchion, mirando por última vez la silueta de tu diosa y regresando hacía el cielo.

 _Te preparas para lo que sea que se avecinara._

Incluso si habías pensado en lo anterior, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para tu propio gusto, los clones se desintegraron en forma de energía azul, siendo esta misma absorbida por _la cosa_ y a continuación, se convirtió en una especie de esfera con energía negra.

Te pones en modo de ataque, sintiendo el sudor caer por tu mejilla.

 _De esa esfera, comenzaron a salir rayos._

"Oh _mierda_." Maldices viendo como esos rayos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia todos ustedes.

Link fue el primero en _desintegrarse_.

' _¡Huye Lucy y no mires atrás!'_ Por un momento escuchaste su voz diciendo aquello.

"¡Corre Lucina, ahora!" Al igual que Palutena, la voz de tu padre se escuchó, pero no podías moverte de tu lugar, él tomo tu mano alejándolos del peligro. "¡Nosotros no tenemos oportunidad con esas cosas, necesitamos evac—…!"

Fuiste testigo de como un rayo desintegró delante de ti a tu padre.

 _Sabías que serías la próxima si no aumentabas tu velocidad._

'Puedo sentir que es nuestro final…' pensaste esquivando apenas uno de esos rayos.

Algo caliente estaba pisándote los talones y no ayudaba en nada que otros tres rayos te iban a acorralar, saltas hacia atrás sin tener alguna otra opción.

 _Podías jurar por Naga que tu corazón quedó destrozado al ver como Lady Palutena fue desintegrada._

'Naga…' miras el rayo que se acercaba peligrosamente a ti. '…protégenos.'

 _Un fuerte dolor te llenó por completo… desapareciendo._

* * *

En el momento en que recuperaste la consciencia, sentiste un gran alivio.

Incluso si sabias que tenías los ojos abiertos, no podías ver absolutamente nada, todo era una inmensa oscuridad.

 _ **Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed**_

Aún acostada en el suelo, comenzaste a tantear tu rostro, sintiendo que tus guantes estaban algo desintegrados, tomas la tiara que te regalo mamá hace tiempo, no podías sentir que algo malo pasó. Con lentitud te sientas, sintiendo todo tu cuerpo adolorido y una gran fatiga.

Una pequeña luz llenó el lugar.

Era la falchion, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ti, estiras tu brazo izquierdo, tomándola del mango y acercándola a tu rostro.

Justo en la unión de la hoja y el mango, emitía su luz, donde había una especie de signo o símbolo, y antes de poder ver de cerca que era, una pulsada de dolor se sintió en tu ojo izquierdo.

 _El lugar donde se encontraba la marca de Naga._

El dolor se intensificó, logrando que soltaras la espada, poniendo ambas manos en el lado donde estaba aquello, doblándote hacia delante y dejabas salir unos quejidos.

"P-Para… p-por favor, p-para..." En encontrando tu voz, mencionas eso, sintiendo las lagrimas acumulándose. "N-Naga…"

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad para ti, el dolor fue disminuyendo hasta el grado de desaparecer.

 _ **Bear this torch against the cold of the night**_

Con inseguridad abres los ojos, notando que ahora podías ver tus manos con y vestimenta, jadeas sorprendida de ello, pero era solamente desde tu ojo izquierdo.

Tomando de nuevo tu objeto valioso, te levantas casi cayendo por la falta de fuerza en tus piernas, pero eso no te detendría, encontrarías la manera de salir de ese lugar y encontrarías a los demás.

 _El recuerdo de Lady Palutena regresó a ti._

Sintiendo la determinación corriendo por todo tu ser, te enderezas y comienzas a caminar con la cara en alto.

 _ **Search your soul and reawaken the undying light**_

"Juré protegerte, y lo haré, no importa qué, Palu." Dices con fuerza hacia la nada.

* * *

 **Palutena**

Podías jurar por todos los dioses de tu mundo que llevabas horas e incluso días caminando dentro de esa interminable oscuridad, alumbrando tu caminar con el cetro y tus alas.

 _Tu corazón estaba angustiado, no sabías como estarían tus ángeles o tu amada._

Y la angustia creció luego de sentir que quemaban tus alas luego de despiertan en ese lugar, recuerdas que gritaste de dolor cuando eso pasó, deseando a Zeus que hiciera algo para quitar aquello, pasaron los minutos más torturosos de tu vida, incluso cuando pasó aquello, donde separaron tu alma de tu cuerpo.

 _ **Everyone caught in the struggle**_

"Espero encontrar la salida de todo esto," dices con una mueca en tus labios. "necesito asegurarme de que estén bien, incluso no he conseguido comunicarme con ellos por medio del laurel, pareciera que me quitaron todo…"

 _ **Every soul contains a whisper of light**_

El suelo comenzó a temblar debajo de tuyo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, tomas con ambas manos tu cetro mirando sorprendida hacia tus pies.

 _Se estaba fracturando, mostrando una luz._

Alzando tu cetro lo tomas con fuerza, enterrándolo en el suelo, logrando que la oscuridad desapareciera por completo.

 _La luz te cegó._

Abres los ojos, mirando el rostro lloroso de Pit y el rostro aliviado de Pitto.

Estabas acostada en el suelo, parpadeando varias veces para no creer que eran solo una ilusión.

"L-Lady Palutena," te abraza como un niño pequeño asustado con su madre. "estaba tan asustado, cuando desperté en ese lugar y no estabas ni estaba Pitto, Lady Palutena…"

Con el cuerpo adormecido, los abrazas a ambos y dejando escapar unas lagrimas de alegría al verlos ahí, a salvo.

"También los extrañé…" con la mirada intentas buscar a Lucina, pero solo se encontraba Marth junto a otros veteranos.

 _ **As fate spins a thread without end**_

"Te preguntarás donde esta Lucina, a ella aún no la hemos encontrado." Contestó a tu pregunta silenciosa Fox, mirándote algo apenado. "Este lugar es demasiado grande, nos tomo mucho encontrarte, al menos estabas junto a Ganondorf."

Frunces el ceño ante esas palabras y mirando hacia el cielo.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder, entonces." Mencionas sin más.

Varias semanas después de tu reencuentro con ellos, comenzaron a encontrar a más smashers.

La situación comenzaba a molestarte, por el hecho de que habían encontrado y regresado con ustedes a casi todas las personas del mundo de tu novia, pero a ella parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

"Escuche algunos quejidos divinos por aquí," Robin estaba yendo hacía ti, con un pequeño saludo de mano. "pero entiendo lo que sientes, tal vez un poco distinto, por el hecho de que ella es mi hija."

 _ **Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past**_

Decides guardar silencio, esperando que tomara asiento delante de ti.

"Los únicos que faltan de nosotros, son Chrom y Lucina, mi familia." Al escuchar eso, te sentiste algo avergonzada al pensar que solo tu estabas sufriendo. "Así que, trato de pensar que ambos están por ahí, juntos, incluso si todos fuimos encerrados en la oscuridad, lucharan por encontrar la luz."

 _ **Here where we stand hand clenched in hand**_

"Perdona por pensar solo en mí, fue demasiado egoísta de mi parte." Dices con sinceridad y sacando de tu cetro la mascara rota de Lucina, tendiéndola hacía la estratega. "La tome antes de partir, ya que no podría estar cerca de ella, es mi amuleto valioso."

Robin la tomo con las manos temblorosas y con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pero creo que tu lo mereces más que yo." Le sonríes. "Los encontraremos, de eso estoy segura."

 _ **Everyone caught in the struggle**_

* * *

Días después, encontraron a Chrom y aunque dijeron que tomarían otro pequeño descanso, te alejaste del grupo, merodeando por el lugar, esperando encontrarla también.

Tus ángeles te seguían de cerca.

"¡Lady Palutena, cuidado!" gracias al grito de advertencia por parte de Pit, das media vuelta rápidamente, deteniendo la falchion con el cetro, ejerces fuerza para alejarla y saltar hacia atrás, mirando a quien tanto esperaste encontrar.

 _ **This is the day we finally find our way stepping into our tomorrow**_

"Parece que nos volvemos a ver, _cariño_." Sonríes divertida en tanto te ponías en modo de defensa, ella frunce el ceño mirándote fijamente. "Aun no olvido que estamos empatadas de victorias, supongo que no te molestaría si cuento esta victoria como mía."

"Espero que no te moleste si me uno a la causa, Palutena." De reojo notas que Robin estaba con su libro de hechizos en su brazo izquierdo y en la otra, pequeños rayos emitían.

"Al contrario, será un placer." Terminas la plática.

 _Lucina_ se movió rápidamente hacia ustedes, alejándose para tenerla acorralada, pero eso no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, iniciando su danza de cuchillas, los cuales, a diferencia de sus combates habituales, eran mucho más potentes, logrando deteniéndolos con el escudo, mirando detrás de ella, estaba Robin lista para lanzar su Thunder, te teletransportas detrás de la estratega.

 _ **From the distance sings a chorus of souls**_

La espadachín lo esquivo hábilmente, lanzas tus lásers deteniéndola un poco, corres hacia ella pegándole en el abdomen y mandándola a volar un poco, antes de caer contra el suelo, apoyó sus manos, tomando un impulso para saltar hacia adelante, estando de pie otra vez.

Algo que te seguía incomodando era el hecho de que hermosos ojos azules con la marca de Naga ahora solo eran de color rojo con la pupila de color blanco.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, el laser de Samus noqueo por completo a Lucina.

"¡Ella era mía!" Te quejas hacia la dirección de la cazarrecompensas, ella solo se encogió de hombros. "¡Eso es un golpe muy bajo!"

"Lo siento, _diosa_ , pero no tenemos tiempo que perder." Sabías que tenía una tonta sonrisa divertida detrás de ese casco.

 _ **Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals**_

"Hmp." Mascullas, yendo hacia tu amada, la cual recibió un láser, sacando el espíritu de ella y regresando su hermoso cabello azulado, así como la vestimenta y la tiara a su forma original.

Poniéndote de rodillas, la tomas entre tus brazos, cargándola de manera nupcial y asegurándote de sostenerla con firmeza, te levantas caminando hacia donde Robin y tus ángeles te esperaban.

"Chrom llorará una vez la vea, él quería seguirte, pero le mencioné que necesitaba descansar." Robin te comenta mientras iban hacia la tienda, sientes como Lucina inconscientemente busca tu calidez. "Parece que la mimas mucho, Palutena."

"A ella no le molesta, de hecho, creo que ama que lo haga, pero no lo admite en voz alta." Mencionas burlándote de tu novia y logrando sacarle una gran carcajada a la estratega.

"Hasta en eso se parece a su padre, él fue bastante _tsundere_ cuando se me confesó." Así que de tal palo tal astilla, piensas divertida. "Pero también es muy cariñoso, así que está bien, es algo muy lindo de ellos dos."

Escuchan un pequeño quejido, te detienes, mirando como los ojos que tanto amabas te observaban algo adormecidos.

"Buenos días, cariño." Le sonries antes de darle un beso rápido en los labios, mirando como ahora te veía sorprendida. "Gracias por ser fuerte y resistir hasta ahora."

"¿P-Palutena?" su voz se escuchó algo ronca, pero no podría importarte menos, asientes. "Estoy tan feliz…"

 _ **Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, about why Naga's brand and Palutena's wings hurt or burn, it is due to the fact that, when you are being corrupted by the spirit, what makes you unique has a reaction to that, being Lucina affects in his left eye and Palutena in his wings.**

 **In the case of Link, Zelda and other characters in that saga, it would be in the brand of the trifuerza where it would burn. I hope you understand that asdjald**

 **See you!**


End file.
